


Подаренный

by TModestova



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Episode: s13e21 Beat the Devil
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 14:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14594778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TModestova/pseuds/TModestova
Summary: Несколько драматичных минут после финального кадра 21-й серии 13-го сезона.





	Подаренный

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Gifted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14560401) by [juliasets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliasets/pseuds/juliasets). 



> Cover for: https://cloud.mail.ru/public/GThG/fTzc7dNLF

**Подаренный**  
by julia-sets (Crayola)

Немедленно после чудесного появления Сэма настает хаос.  
Дин всё не может поверить своим глазам. Он будто врос в землю, и поэтому первым к Сэму подбегает Джек. Он вцепляется в него, Сэм неуверенно обхватывает его в ответ. Видя, как их герой — их оружие — так радостно приветствует новоприбывшего, местные заметно расслабляются, опускают ружья, если не отбрасывают настороженность.  
Кастиэль и Габриэль приближаются решительнее, оба обнажили ангельские клинки, но Люцифер только поднимает руки вверх, сдаваясь. Он довольно ухмыляется.  
— Эй-эй, харэ. Мы тут все дружбаны.  
— Не с тобой, — отвечает Кас.  
— Кастиэль, я уязвлен в самое сердце. И это после того, как я вернул вам Сэма! Вернул его к _жизни_. — Последние слова он произносит нарочито громко, на весь лагерь.  
Большинство людей уставилось на Люцифера, но Дин улавливает, как Сэм вздрагивает от этих слов.  
Люцифер все еще играет на зрителей. Он широко распростирает руки:  
— Я здесь, чтобы помочь вам!  
Джек и Сэм размыкают объятия, Сэм держит парнишку буквально на вытянутой руке. Джек слишком юн, и успокоительная улыбка Сэма действует на него.  
— Это правда? — спрашивает Джек. — Он воскресил тебя?  
Улыбка Сэма меркнет, но он немедля исправляется.  
Мысли Дина все еще играют в догонялки, все еще продираются через лихорадочно крутящееся «Сэм! Сэм! Сэм жив! Сэмми!». Он еще не добирался до «почему», но вдруг во вспышке озарения понимает. Сукин сын.  
Люцифер продолжает вещать:  
— Я встретил пару ангелочков по дороге сюда, так что мой запас полон, и я готов к делу.  
Лады, блядь.  
Кас и Габриэль менее решительно подступают к нему, и дьявол позволяет что-то вроде опасливой опеки. Они фланкируют Люцифера, когда он направляется дальше в лагерь.  
Мэри устремляется к Сэму и крепко обнимает его, пробегает дрожащей рукой по его окровавленной щеке и обменивается несколькими нежными словами, прежде чем последовать за ангельским трио в лагерь.  
Джек явно не хочет покидать Сэма, но тот что-то тихо говорит ему, и что бы это ни было, этого довольно, чтоб нефилим вернулся в командный центр. Джек бросает на Дина взгляд, который Дин сейчас даже не трудится расшифровать. Ему просто похуй.  
Сэм жив.  
Сэм и Дин ничего не значат для местных, поэтому почти все игнорируют Дина, когда он пробирается вперед. Сэм не двигается с места. С поникшими плечами, он смотрит в землю. Дину знакома эта поза. Он знает, как выглядит его брат, когда повержен, и это дает ему силы преодолеть несколько финальных футов. Он понимает, что всё реально, потому что если бы это был сон, Сэм не выглядел бы таким раздавленным.  
Как только заключает брата в свои объятия, мир запускается заново. Два страшных дня растворяются в эфире.  
Дин кладет ладонь на затылок Сэма. Его волосы заскорузли от крови.  
— Он воскресил меня, — шепчет Сэм. — Прости меня.  
Слова даже не улавливаются. Прости?  
— Он причинил тебе вред? — спрашивает Дин жестко. Ему нужно знать. Раз Люцифер здесь, состояние трещины более чем сомнительно. Ему похуй. Если Люцифер повредил Сэму, Дин убьет дьявола.  
— Нет, — отвечает Сэм, слова сами вырываются из горла. — Он хотел меня спасти. Я ему нужен, чтобы добраться до Джека.  
И да, Дин уже раскусил, в чем дело. Люцифер силен и жесток, но не особенно изобретателен.  
— Он дал мне _выбор_.  
Дин зарывается лицом в Сэмово плечо, старается притянуть его поближе, хотя между ними и так нет пространства. Его сердце разрывается от боли в голосе Сэма.  
Два дня Дин шел в Дейтон, ничего не сознавая, не произнося ни слова. Когда они наконец нашли лагерь, нашли его мать, когда она обняла его, первое, что он подумал ясно и четко, было: «Оно того не стоило».  
Он ненавидел себя в тот момент.  
Он не знает, какой выбор делал Сэм, но может вообразить. Но ему похуй. Как бы там ни было, это вернуло Дину брата. Оно того стоило.  
Дин слышит, как Сэм взвинчивает себя, чувствует это нутром, сердцем, что пустовало последние дни. Он зарывает пальцы в волосы на затылке брата и слегка встряхивает его. За эти дни у него было так мало слов, а сейчас наоборот, внезапно обнаружился избыток.  
— Нет. Нет, Сэм. Перестань. Это неважно, всё пофиг. Что он ни сделал, что он ни сделает, мы с этим разберемся. Вместе.

06.05.2018 (С) julia-sets (Crayola)  
09.05.2018 (С) Перевод: Т. Модестова


End file.
